Wellington
Wellington is the non-PVP, raid-free safe town better suited for new players and who prefers PvE / farming / economy / trading play. It is safe from raids but costs myst per tile to build and maintain structures. The map of Wellington varies as it is a completely player-made and maintained town like Galebrook. Raids and Proper Home Construction One is not completely safe from being raided if their house/base is not completely laid with wood, clay, or stone floors. Nature tiles which are grass/soil/road/water tiles left uncovered inside your house will allow spawns of mobs, rocks, trees, bushes, and even thieving players! You can destroy with PVP-on other players' decaying structures touching your own that are built at a later time than yours. For example, you woke up and found that someone built a structure hugging your wall or door intended to raid or troll you -- you can destroy that adjacent object but the offending builder cannot do the same to yours because your structures have an earlier build time. Player Damage-Immune Structures * Wooden and Stone Wall * Personal and Tribe Door * Tribe Vault * Animal Gate * Trading Counter * Arrow Tower Player Destructible Structures All non-decaying buildings can be destroyed by anyone after enabling /pvp then attack using spears or hammers. Usable objects like doors, gates, fire pits, etc need to be hit from 2 tiles away or indirectly with sword swings. * Bed * Table * Fire Pit * Sign Post * Anvil * Bellows * Bloomery * Walled Trees * Duel Statue * Recall Tile * Training Dummy Myst Cost Grinding myst to build and repair is the small price to pay for living in this PVP-safe town, considering all the time and effort spent in Wellington will not be lost within minutes compared to Galebrook's constant raids or tribe wars. To know your myst cost amount, type in chat "/mystcost" The myst cost starts out at 20 per build while floors and roads cost just a fraction of it. The more upgrades one has, the higher the myst cost gets. It grows off of the amount of myst spent on upgrades, the power of your character, your ability to acquire myst, and your accumulated +5% myst bonus per reincarnation. Myst Discount with Serenity The myst required from 20 to hundreds and even thousands may sound discouraging at first but peaceful farmers and PvE players who spend most of their time in Wellington earns them Serenity which greatly discounts their myst costs. * The amount of Serenity but not the myst discount rate is displayed in the chat by enabling /PVP while outside Wellington. * Myst Discount increases with time spent in Wellington and decreases with time spent in other maps by the minute. * Serenity can be gained at max of 48 hours by sleeping in a bed but the myst discount only takes into account your in-game play time spent in Wellington so sleeping your way to cheaper /mystcosts will fail. * The maximum discount is approximately 75% at 48 hours of Serenity. Mobs * Chicken * Cow * Hornet * Rat * Racoon * Sheep * Snake * Skeleton (rare) * Slime (rare) * Wolf * Turtle Wellington Fact Bits * All skill experience gained is reduced by 20%. * Water levels are managed automatically. * Duel statues do not give Assassin skill experience in Wellington. * Arrow Towers do not fire arrows at all in Wellington even if attacked. * The level 80 skill level cap from Wellington has been removed since the Serenity Patch II in May 2019. * Infamy can still be had by picking another player's locks or entering someone's door by tailgating. * Infamous players cannot enter or recall in Wellington coming from other zones. * Infamous players can be killed/executed in Wellington.